


Aftermath

by gillywulf



Series: Secret Avatar Korra AU [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillywulf/pseuds/gillywulf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami's press conference goes almost as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to MaxManuka for suggesting I continue this. And because I'm trash, I did. Here you go.

"Yes, you in the hat" Asami said, pointing towards reporter with a frankly disturbing mustache that she'd rather not call attention to.

"How exactly is this strategy more environmentally friendly?" he questioned, already jotting something down in his notepad. She quickly recalled the prewritten answers lying on her nightstand at home.

"We've changed our harvesting process. Rather than spending thousands of yuans on drills that have to be directed - and are often misdirected by their operators - we've employed metal benders, who remove nothing from the ground but the raw materials we need. Everything else in the earth remains exactly where it was, as it should be" she answered.

A flash of relief spilled over her spine like warm water in a shower. That answer had been giving her a rough time when she was studying for the press conference. She could explain any of Future Industries' products backwards and forwards, inside and out. But before the metal gets to her workbench, she doesn't know a thing about it. She scanned the crowd of reporters once more and chose one towards the front, sporting a red shirt.

"Did you know that your girlfriend was the Avatar before she came out to the public?" The crowd went silent. Clearly they were interested to know as well. Asami's brief elation disappeared, replaced by fury. She hated people asking her about Korra. Their relationship was private and would remain so.

"I will not be answering any private questions today. How about you?" She said pointing to a man with glasses.

 

\---

 

Asami flopped onto her bed, exhausted. Before and after the Korra question, everything had gone smoothly, she should have been happy. So why did she feel horrible. A whooshing sound signaled the Avatar's entry into her bedroom. Now that Tenzin had begun her airbending training in earnest, she'd received a glider staff and took great joy in using it. For the first time in her life, she was allowed to freely use her abilities in whatever way she saw fit, whenever she wanted to. The weight had lifted off her shoulders.

Of course things did get more hectic for her. Every politician wanted to meet her, to get on her good side. Thankfully, Korra had been in Republic City long enough to know which were sort of okay and which were the scum of the earth. Needless to say, she always acted accordingly.

She still took as much time for the people as she possibly could. Her habit of feeding the homeless in the park was ongoing, only now that she had some political power, she took it a bit farther. She worked with some of the better politicians to provide more housing at lower costs or on special circumstances. Gommu had been an early volunteer to help out.

"How'd it go?" she asked nervously. Clearly Asami's face down position on the bed had her worried. Korra laid on the bed beside her, hand resting on Asami's back, rubbing slow gentle circles. Asami lifted her face from the blanket and turned, resting her cheek back down, giving her a view of her best friend.

"It was fine, really. They asked all the right questions, I answered perfectly" she summarized.

"Then what's wrong?" Korra asked. Asami sighed and sat up on the edge of the bed.

"One of the reporters asked about you and I had to shoot him down. I hate people asking because I can't answer them. It's almost never an appropriate time or place, and I always want to talk about you. You're the best person I know! I feel like it makes me look callous when I refuse to talk about you" she vented. The bed shifted as Korra jumped off and jogged to the other side of the room, startling Asami. Suddenly, sound filled the room, the radio began playing a jaunty tune that Korra was already moving to. She danced back across the room and took Asami's hands in her own, pulling her off the bed.

"I hate to see you upset over that, so we're gonna dance till you're happy" she promised. She got into it, stomping and sliding around, moving Asami's arms for her. Asami felt a giggle rise in her throat. Korra never failed to amaze and astound her. She fell in love more every day.

"I love you, you ridiculous girl" she laughed. Korra's head whipped up, a grin blooming on her face. It took Asami a half a second to realize what she'd said for the first time.

"I should hope so, otherwise this is gonna get really awkward"

"Korra!" The next thing she knew, Asami was lying flat on her back, staring at the ceiling above her bed. Korra loomed over her, a smile stretching her lips.

"I love you too, you mad genius" she said softly, moving in for a kiss. Asami happily obliged, hands coming up to tangle in Korra's hair again. She was sure that she'd have to fix her wolftail before heading back to Air Temple Island, but Asami kisses were always worth it to her.

When the kiss ended, Korra fell to Asami's side and placed a peck against her cheek. Her arms wrapped loosely around the other girl's body, keeping her close. They laid there, soaking in each others presence. Asami let her hand tangle with Korra's, her thumb gently brushing the skin of her hand.

"You know, you could always hold a press conference where people only ask questions about us" Korra teased. Asami groaned.

"You are no help" she chuckled.

"But you love me anyway" Korra replied quietly. Asami squeezed their clasped hands.

"For some reason, yeah"


End file.
